Oh I Might Just Try
by Animedog91
Summary: One-shot about Jetlights time in the med bay, before meeting his brothers once again. He escapes for a second, to have a moment of peace and opportunity to dream... Warning, short story!


**Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro  
>Jetlight and the story belongs to Animedog91<br>Lyrics are from "Bullet" by Hollywood Undead**

This is one shot about Jetlights time in the med bay. This was inspider by the end of an song "Bullet" by the Hollywood Undead, those words that were sang by the little child in the end. Sounding so innocent in a suicide song... great inspiration... Well anyways, sorry this one is so short.  
>And I also wanted to have Sentinel Prime a change NOT being a total jerk, could you tell did it work?<br>Okay, let's start this~

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could fly<em>

Jetlight had once again escaped from the med bay. Sentinel was losing his marbels already, and he kept looking around, yelling out Jetlight on his codename. He wasn't alone, few medics were looking him too. And Jetlight new this, he was hiding from them. One of the bots ran right past him, while he was hiding in the shadows. His light was dimmed, so hiding was easy. Why it was so dim? For being separeted from his brothers - but nobody knew about that yet so well - and for something, that every seeker and flyer suffered if they were taked from the highs too long. Skyhunger.

"Tsk, they wont just stop...", Jetlight muttered to himself, while he taked another turn, trusting his luck to be finally beside him and lead him to the upper levels. He knew his brothers weren't here, he could've feeled them by now. Still running, holding his servo against his spark, he went higher on the building, until finally, he reached the top, the vantage point. No one else was around...

_Way up in the sky_

The view was beautyful. All the lights in the city were shining bright, like an ocean of stars that was dyed in different colors, there were blue, red, yellow, green, purple, pure white, orange, some changed in between, some kept flashing, some just lighten up the streets... Some even moved from place to place. But it wasn't the citys light he was looking. Hw was looking straight up in the sky, trying to see some real stars from the lightpollution. Finally he was able to see few, once his optics adjusted right. There was one particular constallion he was looking for. It was named Cygnus, and apparently it formed one Earth organic creature named swan. It had four bright stars, so it wouldn't be so hard to see, but what was problem was the location. Could it be possible to see Cygnus from Cybetron? Apparently yes, Jetlight face lit up when he saw the constallion on the sky. It was flying over the sky.

_Like the birds so high_

"Hi there! I was hoping to see you today.", Jetlight greeted the stars, sitting on the floor and looking up. He was so happy to see that constallion, he was curios about the planet called Earth, and this was one way to imagine what kind of organic creatures there lived. He knew this and that, but by now he had learned not to believe anything what Sentinel told, since he - all due respect - had a habit to exaggerate of the dangers of the organics some times. Jetlight knew that there were many different kinds of them, and what he had heard, he really wanted to see some of them. Jetlight rised his hand, almost like trying to take a hold on the swans tail. Maybe the star-swan would come down and take Jetlight on the ride?

_Oh I might just try_

"Someday... I'll fly trough the sky too.", he whispered to the constallion, smiling little at the same time. He would fly in the sky sometime, and if possible, he would fly beside his brothers. Heh, they would fly trough the sky and Sentinel would be bound to the ground for the rest of his life. Grinning on this image, Jetlight kept on dreaming, looking up the sky still, silently falling into the recharge. Jetlight didn't hear the footsteps of someone coming, and didn't see someones shadow covering him. Annoyed sigh was silent, too silent for Jetlight to wake up.

_::Sentinel Prime to the med bay. I found him. I'll be brinning him there in a few klicks.::_

Jetlight was lifted carefully, and young flyer moved in his sleep a little, snuggling little against the one who had lifted him up. Little did he knew that he was carried back to med bay from his little break, by the Sentinel himself. Jetlight muttered silently in his dreams, but calmed down when he felt something to pet his helm gently, shooting him back to his own little dream world.

"Once you fly Jetlight, you better bring me something from the stars too."

_Oh I might just try_


End file.
